New Year's Eve
by princegeorge
Summary: The staff are given an evening off, except one...
1. Chapter 1

New Year's Eve

**A/N A piece of fluff…..hope you like it **

Tidings of joy

'Ah, Carson there you are!' Lord Grantham greeted his butler.

'Milord.'

'Carson, as you know my family and I will be spending New Year's Eve at Crawley House. Mrs Crawley and Dr Clarkson, I should say Mr and Mrs Clarkson of course, are hosting a party before moving into their new home. We have just been invited to spend the night there.'

'Very well, milord,' Carson answered, not sure what the news would mean for him and his staff.

'Of course Bates, Baxter and Anna will be joining us, and I decided Mr Moseley can act as Mr Branson's valet and as an extra footman.

Carson hid a smile, he was sure Lady Grantham had made that decision, knowing how close Miss Baxter and Moseley had become.

'Of course, milord.'

'Yes. So I suppose that means you and the remaining staff are off duty this new year's eve, Carson. I suggest, or rather my wife and lady Rose suggested, you allow them to visit the celebrations in the village this evening.'

'That's very generous of you, milord,' Carson answered.

'Thank you, but I'm afraid there's a but, Carson. I am sorry, but I'll have to ask you to remain at the house. Someone must be present. You will not be all alone though, Nanny will remain here as well with Master George and Miss Sybil. Perhaps you can share a cup of cocoa with her.'

'I understand milord. It isn't a problem for me, I assure you. I have enjoyed quite enough fireworks in my day.'

'Well, that's settled then!' Lord Grantham said, smiling contently. 'Thank you Carson, I suggest you bring the staff the good news!'

o-o-o-o

As Mr Carson had expected, the staff were over the moon when he made the announcement before dinner.

'We are allowed to go? All of us?' Edward exclaimed.

'Even Mrs Patmore and me and the kitchen staff?' Daisy wondered.

He answered them with a bright smile.

'Yes, Daisy. His Lordship as allowed all of you to join the festivities in the village. It is promising to be quite the spectacle, I've heard. Only Nanny and myself will stay home.'

'Oh, won't you be joining us Mr Carson?' Mrs Patmore asked.

'No Mrs Patmore, his Lordship asked me to remain at the house. And no, I don't mind at all.'

Mrs Patmore couldn't quite picture the dignified butler dancing around bonfires or singing jolly tunes in the pub; she was unaware of his career on the stage. So she nodded in understanding.

'I'll make sure you have plenty of my chocolate biscuits and Daisy's apple pie,' she promised him. 'And some eggnog, perhaps?'

'I'll be grateful for the biscuits and pie, but no eggnog, thank you Mrs Patmore,' he answered.

'It would be very unwise to get intoxicated when one has to guard the house and your eggnog would be a dangerous companion.'

'I see,' the cook grinned, remembering all too well the spectacle Mr Barrow had made at the staff's Christmas dinner after a few glasses too many.

'Come on Daisy, we've got work to do,' she took the assistant cook to the kitchens with her.  
>Mr Carson looked around the table. Mr and Mrs Bates were sorry to miss the village party but they'd be together; they suspected their services would not be needed well before and after midnight, and they would have time to welcome the new year in private. Miss Baxter and Mr Moseley seemed to have similar ideas. The maids were discussing hats and what to wear, and the footman were wondering whether they'd have the opportunity to steal a few kisses or even more from some pretty village girl. Well, that could be expected.<p>

Only the housekeeper just ate her soup, seeming to be in thoughts.

'Are you all right, Mrs Hughes?' he asked her.

'Oh yes, very much so Mr Carson. I feel a bit sorry for Nanny having to stay here, that's all.'

'What ever for? That's her job. And she certainly isn't the only one, I'll remain home as well,' he frowned.

She looked up at him, blue eyes smiling.

'Yes, but then you don't mind at all, and I bet Nanny does. She is a young woman after all.'

'She is, but her job is to look after the children. If it makes you feel better, I will keep her company for half an hour or so?' he offered grudgingly.

'Oh, that won't be necessary,' Mrs Hughes quickly assured him. She lifted her napkin to hide a smile at the mental picture of that scene. She could almost feel the awkwardness, poor Mr Carson and poor, poor Nanny!

She knew he had made the suggestion only to please her and so she rewarded him with a sweet smile.

'But it's very kind of you, Mr Carson,' she said.

'Good,' he murmured and began to eat, ignoring the warm feeling that smile had given him.

o-o-o-o

The next day Mrs Hughes was doing her rounds on the second floor and heard someone cry when she passed the nursery. Now, crying sounds from the nursery weren't unusual at all, but she was sure these sounds were produced by a grown up person.

So she pushed open the door and peeked inside.

There were Master George and Miss Sybil, both lying in their beds having a peaceful nap, and near the closets, folding up tiny clothes, sniffing and wiping her eyes, was Nanny. The young woman spent most of her time in the nursery, she took her meals there with the children as well so she didn't have much interaction with the other staff. But Mrs Hughes liked her and often walked by for a chat. She suspected Nanny would like to talk to a grown-up person now and then, and she was fond of the little ones, especially Miss Sybbie, and the affection was mutual.

'Nanny, what's wrong?' Mrs Hughes asked, entering the nursery.

The younger woman startled and scooted upright.

'Nothing at all Mrs Hughes. I'm having a cold, that's all,' she explained.

But the housekeeper shook her head.

'You're not having a cold or you wouldn't be around the children,' she said, smiling gently.

'So please tell me what's wrong, Nanny?'

She shook her head. 'It's nothing Mrs Hughes really, I'm just being silly.'

Mrs Hughes picked up a stuffed toy from the floor, put it on the small table in the corner and sat down in one of the chairs near the fireplace. She mentioned Nanny to sit in the other chair, and the

'Nanny, tell me what's bothering you,' she asked again.

Nanny rubbed her face.

'I'm so sorry you found me like this Mrs Hughes. Like I said, I'm just being silly. I am the nanny and I have to look after the children, it's my job but…may I be honest with you?'

The housekeeper nodded.

'All right then, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else…'

She hesitated and threw a glance at Mrs Hughes, finding only kindness there.

'…but it's just that I'd have loved to go to the village on New Year's Eve, ' Nanny finally confessed, her voice barely audible, cheeks flushing pink.

'I know it's impossible, of course. Master George is too young to travel and Miss Sybil isn't old enough to be without supervision in a strange house and with a party going on…I know Lady Mary and Mr Branson wanted them to be present, but lady Grantham talked them out of it and she's right of course…' she said.

'I'm sorry to bother you with this Mrs Hughes. I must sound terribly ungrateful, the Crawley family are good employers.'

'That's right Nanny, and you're not bothering me. I'm glad you trust me enough to speak your mind.'

Mrs Hughes rose from her chair and smiled at the other woman.

'Good day to you Nanny,' she said and left the nursery.

o-o-o-o

'Out of the question!'

'But Mr Carson…'

'Impossible, I say! Nanny's place is with the children, that's what his Lordship is paying her for! And besides, who would look after the children with Nanny out of the house? No, no. I will have no more of this nonsense Mrs Hughes!' and he walked out of her sitting room, shaking his head over such silliness.

That went well, Mrs Hughes smiled to herself. When Mrs Patmore had once said the housekeeper could wind Mr Carson around her little finger she had denied it of course, but the truth was she knew exactly how to handle him.

So she didn't mention the Nanny-situation again for the rest of the day and acted as if nothing had happened. One more day until New Year's Eve; plenty of time.

**TBC….?**


	2. Chapter 2

New Year's Eve

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Here's the next part; **

Hear the angels sing

o-o-o-o

The next day at the servant's lunch excitement about the coming festivities was noticeable.

Maids and footmen were already making plans and chattered much more than usual, much to Mr Carson's chagrin.

'Are you looking forward to the party?' Anna asked the housekeeper.

She smiled. 'I don't know, Anna. Anyone who has ever attended a New Year's Eve party in Scotland knows nothing can compare to that,' she answered.

'You're right Mrs Hughes,' Madge said with a grin. 'My brother and I used to spend the holidays with our auntie in Scotland every year. There's nothing like a Scottish celebration of anything! Still, I like to go to the village. It'll be nice.' She smiled at Edward, who had asked her to accompany him.

'Nice? It'll be brilliant!' Edward said vehemently. Madge chuckled and Edward knew she'd been teasing him and smiled a bit sheepish. Everyone laughed, and then returned to their own conversations.

'And you Mrs Hughes? Will you be going?' Mr Carson asked gently.

'I don't think so, Mr Carson. To be honest, I'm really looking forward to a nice and quiet evening at home. I will keep you company, if you'd like that.'

'Oh but you shouldn't stay here because of me Mrs Hughes, I wouldn't want that! You deserve a night out like everyone else!' he protested like she knew he would.

'I know I do Mr Carson but like I said, I have attended many New Year's Eve's celebrations in Scotland and you heard Madge; there's nothing like that. I'd much rather stay home this year, especially since we'll practically be the only ones. It will be nice and quiet.I have a novel I'd like to finish, we can have a glass of wine together and toast on the new year, and perhaps I'll join Nanny and Miss Sybbie in the nursery to watch the fireworks at midnight. The lass is old enough to enjoy them now, so Nanny planned to wake her for the occasion.'

Mr Carson cleared his throat.

'Well, if you put it like that. I'd love to have you keep me company Mrs Hughes. I'm sure we will have a pleasant evening.'

She smiled warmly at him. 'So am I.'

o-o-o-o

The last afternoon of the year had never been busier downstairs. The Crawley family had left at three to attend the party at Crawley House, taking Mr and Mrs Bates, Miss Baxter and Moseley with them. The remaining staff were working twice as hard to have their work ready and done as soon as possible.

Mr Carson had asked Lord and Lady Grantham a moment of their time.

'Milord, milady, the staff have asked me to express their gratitude to you, for allowing them the evening off this special night,' he said.

'I'm glad they are happy about it. Tell them we wish them all a pleasant evening. I'm sorry you have to stay here alone, Carson.' the Earl answered.

'Thank you milord. But I will not be alone, Mrs Hughes and Nanny are staying behind as well.'

'Oh, that's nice. Have a good evening Carson!' Lord Grantham said cheerful.

When they were seated in their car, Lady Grantham tugged at her husband's arm.

'Isn't it romantic?' she smiled at him.

He raised his eyebrows. 'Romantic?'

She nudged him impatiently.

'Carson and Mrs Hughes of course! Oh, I hope he finally tells her.'

'Tells her what? I have no idea what you mean, Cora.'

'Never mind,' the Countess smiled.

o-o-o-o-o

After dinner in the servant's hall that evening Mr Carson asked for everyone's attention.

'His Lordship and Lady Grantham asked me to tell you all to have a pleasant evening. Now, after everything is cleaned up you may leave for the festivities. I trust everybody to be on their best behaviour and make sure Downton Abbey's reputation will not be besmirched! Thank you!'

Everyone stood and began to collect dishes. Mrs Hughes went to help the maids check the rooms for the evening. Making sure all fires were put down, windows were shut, heavy curtains closed in draughty rooms. Pillows were arranged on sofas, a forgotten teacup brought to the kitchen, magazines put neatly in a stack on the sideboard.

In the servant's hall, Mr Carson searched for one of the more mature footmen.

'Henry, a word please, in my pantry.'

At eight the staff were ready to leave, all bundled up in hats, gloves and scarves, because it was freezing lightly. A perfect evening for a bonfire and fireworks it was though, no wind or clouds and a clear sky sparkling with stars.

Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes stood at the back door and watched them leave.

She shivered and he closed the door and led her to her sitting room, where they would spend the evening together. The room was bigger than his office, more comfortable as well. He had made sure a fire was roaring in the hearth and a tray with tea, biscuits and pralines sat on the table.

She clasped her hands in surprise.

'Mr Carson, it's wonderful! Such a nice tea and…Belgian chocolate?'

'Indeed. I happen to know how much you love that.'

'Oh I do, thank you!' she beamed at him and began fixing them both a cup of tea just the way they liked it.

Mr Carson munched one of Mrs Patmore's hazelnut biscuits and Mrs Hughes was enjoying the pralines.

'I have wondered whether Mrs Patmore will be having a good time without her best friend present,' he mused.

'Oh I think she will Mr Carson. I was a bit worried about that as well, but Daisy told me she has arranged for Mrs Patmore and Mr Mason to meet at the Grantham Arms and spend the evening together.'

He chuckled. 'Daisy did? My my, quite the little matchmaker that one is.'

'Isn't she? I hope she succeeds, Mr Mason and Beryl are almost made for each other, and Daisy will have a family for the first time in her life.'

'The first time… what do you mean?'

A rap at the door interrupted their conversation.

To Mrs Hughes' surprise Nanny came in, bringing Miss Sybil who was already dressed for the night, wearing a robe and slippers.

'Elsie!' the girl beamed and threw herself in the housekeeper's arms, 'we'll be having a party with you and Carson!'

'What…?' she stammered

'Mr Carson? Miss Sutherland and I will be leaving now.' Henry's head poked around the door. 'Master George is sound asleep in his crib in your office and I've put a small bed for Miss Sybil there, too, like you asked.'

'Very well Henry. A pleasant evening to you both,' Mr Carson answered.

Mrs Hughes was speechless, eyes filled with tears as she gave him a radiant smile over Miss Sybbie's head.

'Mr Carson did you really…? Does this mean you've allowed Nanny to go out tonight?'

He looked very much the stern butler when he answered.

'I did, but only after I spoke to Lady Mary and Mr Branson,' he told her. 'They both agreed the moment they heard you would remain here as well. So there we are Mrs Hughes. No one but you and me to look after the children.'

She couldn't help it. She put Sybbie on the settee and moved over to him.

'That was a very sweet thing to do Mr Carson,' she said and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you so much!'

'It was your idea, Mrs Hughes,' he acknowledged. 'Thank you for that.'

And thank whatever deity to make me do as she suggested, he thought to himself, still feeling the touch of her lips on his cheek. A quick glance told him Sybbie was busy searching under the pillows on the settee, for the treat Mrs Hughes usually kept there for her.

'Is it appropriate she calls you Elsie?' he asked gently.

'Mr Branson knows. Mrs Hughes was too difficult for her when she was little. And I like to be called by my given name, Mr Carson, even if it's only by a little girl. For years no one has called me Elsie, and it made me feel old and lonely.'

'I'd love to call you Elsie,' Mr Carson blurted out and immediately felt a blush spread over his face.

'I'd like that…Charles,' she smiled at him.

For three more seconds they looked in each other's eyes, realising something new and exciting was happening. Then…

'I've found it, Elsie! I've found it!' Sybbie danced over the settee, holding a toffee in golden gift wrapping.

'You're such a clever girl,' Mrs Hughes laughed and caught her in her arms. 'Now, what would you like to do?'

'I want to play make believe, and we have to dress up Elsie.'

'Very well, go and find the box.'

Miss Sybbie opened the closet and pulled out a big cardboard box from the bottom shelf.

Mr Carson just watched, having no idea what was going to happen.

The box was opened and Sybbie picked out a shawl, and a long string of beads.

'We are going to have tea like the ladies do, Elsie. You have this shawl and the pearls and you were granny. And I'll have this hat and all the bracelets and then I was Aunt Mary. And we were in the drawing room and we rang, and Carson came in.

She sat upright on the settee and pulled an imaginary bell. Mr Carson slid in his role, opened and closed the door, came in and bowed slightly.

'You rang, milady?'

'Yes Carson. We like to have tea!' Sybbie answered.

'Very well, milady,' he bowed again and left for the kitchen.

Sybbie turned to Mrs Hughes.

'Have you had a nice day, mama?'

'Yes, my dear. I had a lovely walk through the gardens. And you?'

'I had a bad day. George is very naughty! He never listens to me.'

'Oh, he is a very naughty boy!'

'But he is sweet a lot of times as well,' Sybbie hasted to assure her. Elsie smiled.

The door opened and Mr Carson came in.

'Milady, I have taken the liberty to bring you hot chocolate instead of tea,' he announced.

Miss Sybbie forgot she was a lady and jumped from the settee.

'Oh I love hot chocolate! Thank you Carson!'

He served the cups.

'Milady,' he smiled, looking Elsie in the eyes while handing over her cup. Her eyes sparkled.

'Thank you Mr Carson. Won't you sit down with us? Lady Mary would like that.'

'Yes please Carson!' Sybil said. '

They had their chocolate and played their roles until Sybil yawned and cuddled up against the housekeeper.

'Bedtime for you, little lady,' Elsie declared, 'it's still many hours before midnight. You will sleep in Mr Carson's office, how is that?'

'Nice…' Sybbie yawned again.

Mr Carson lifted the girl up in his arms en together they put her to bed. George snored happily and didn't wake up.

'Goodnight lass,' Elsie whispered, but the girl was asleep already.

o-o-o-o

Back in Elsie's sitting room she put the shawl and the other items back in the box and placed it in the closet. Charles chuckled.

'Your vaudeville box?'

'She loves to dress up, as did I when I was a girl,' she said. 'She often comes here to have a lady's tea with me, and we play roles.'

'Thank you, Elsie.'

'What for?'

'For being you. The thought of giving nanny the evening off and play with the children would never have crossed my mind, but you put it there.'

'It's my pleasure, Charles,' she smiled.

'I saw that. Now, I believe I should offer you a glass of wine, milady.'

'That would be wonderful, milord.'

They laughed, but when they sat down on the settee together he took her hand in his.

'I mean it, Elsie. You are a lady to me, a very special lady. You have been for years now. If I knew how it made you feel, I'd have asked permission to call you Elsie a long time ago.'

She stroked his cheek and he almost choked on his wine.

'I love to be Elsie for you, Charles,' she whispered. 'I wish we could be just Charles and Elsie. I've been dreaming about that for a long time.'

'So have I, my love. So have I.'

She took his wineglass from his hand and put both glasses on the table.

'Charles… may I kiss you?'

He stroked her hair and pulled her gently in his arms.

'Not after I've kissed you first,' he breathed in her ear. She smiled and he kissed her.

Elsie saw stars. She never imagined their first kiss to be that wonderful. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss.

Minutes later, they parted, a little breathless.

'I love you.'

The words were whispered at the same time by both, followed by many sweet and hot kisses.

They heard the angels sing.

o-o-o-o

**TBC**

o-o-o-o-o


	3. Chapter 3

New Year's Eve 3

**A/N Warning: Fluff, lots of fluff and more fluff. And lots of Chelsie sweetness.**

**A very happy new year to all of you who have reviewed my stories. **

**Thank you so much!**

Tidings of comfort and joy.

o-o-o-o

The new year was one hour old when they excited Charles' office again.

Five minutes before midnight, they had woken Miss Sybil and she in turn had woken her cousin. 'George, we are going to watch the fireworks!' she had exclaimed in delight. Seeing both children sleeping peacefully Charles had been hesitating to wake them, but Elsie told him Sybbie would never forgive them if they didn't.

So they had bundled the children up in robes and blankets and taken them to the drawing room, from where the fireworks could best be seen.

It had been the most magnificent thing. Red and green lights, gold and silver stars had brightened up the sky. Fountains of gold erupted high in the sky, then changing into hundreds of green stars, slowly falling down to the grounds. In the distance, the orange glow of the bonfire could be seen. Sybil had climbed on Charles' lap, watching the spectacle wide-eyed and breathless, pinkie in her mouth, while George sat on Elsie's lap, squealing in delight and waving his little hands at every rain of stars.

'I wish Daddy was here,' Sybil said into Charles' chest and it broke his heart.

'I am sure he thinks of you, dear girl,' he told her, stroking her hair.

'You know what?' Elsie said. 'Why don't you draw your daddy a picture of the fireworks. I know he would love that very much. I've brought my colouring pencils and Mr Carson will help you.'

A few tears were wiped away and she smiled happily.

'Oh yes, daddy would love that! Will you really help me Carson?'

And so he found himself with Sybbie on his knee, helping her drawing green and red stars and feeling completely happy, while Elsie fed Master George milk and a biscuit.

When the drawing was finished, they took the children back to bed. George fell asleep at once, but Miss Sybil grabbed Elsie's hand.

'Elsie, will you tell me a bedtime story?' she asked softly.

'Of course love.'

The housekeeper sat down next to the girl's bed, held her hand and began her story.

'Once upon a time, in a country far away from here, there was a lovely princess who lived in a beautiful castle. She was very pretty, she had dark hair and blue eyes and her name was Sybil. She was the sweetest girl in the castle and everybody loved her. She liked to draw pictures and to dress up and she was best friends with a girl named Gwen. One day….'

Charles listened how Elsie told the girl the story of her mother and father and for the second time that evening he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

'…and the princess fell in love with the chauffeur, didn't she Elsie?' Miss Sybbie yawned.

'Oh yes she did, and they loved each other very much,' Elsie smiled.

At that point Sybbie usually fell asleep and tonight was no exception.

Elsie carefully put Sybbie's hand under the blanket, stood and she and Charles left the room.

He closed the door very carefully, so not to wake them and then pulled his Elsie in his arms.

'You wonderful, beautiful woman,' he said, twirling her around in the corridor.

'You have just made me love you even more, which I didn't think possible. I take it that wasn't the first time you've told her that story?'

'When she asks me for a story, this is what she wants to hear,' Elsie confirmed. 'She knows it's about her parents, but she still likes to hear it as a fairy tale. I suppose it comforts her or I don't know.'

'I see now why she's so fond of you,' he said.

'I felt so sorry for her and Tom. I just had to help them a bit.'

'Tom?'

She blushed. 'He has asked me to be Sybil's second granny. His own parents are dead, you know. But it's our secret, and now you know, too.'

'I am honoured,' he smiled.

'Now then, dear granny of Miss Sybil, come to the great hall with me please. I've got a surprise for you.'

'Another one?' she cried in delight.

'Yes.'

He took her to the great hall, placed her in the middle of it and told her to close her eyes.

Soon she heard music began to play, and suddenly he was back at her side and took her hand. 'I know how much you love to dance and how seldom you get the opportunity. So I put the record player up and found a few records. May I have the pleasure of this dance, milady?'

'You may, dear sir.'

She had enjoyed being in his arms earlier that evening, but it was nothing compared to being in his arms and waltz around the great hall. He was a good dancer and really, Viennese waltzes were made for romance. When the record finished, he lead her to a chair and offered her a glass of wine.

'Charles, it's the loveliest surprise! I feel like a real lady, thank you so much!'

She looked beautiful, with her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes and he just had to kiss her before sitting down with his own glass.

'And there's more to come, my love,' he smiled.

'I can't wait! But it's past two, what time did you tell the others to return home?'

'I didn't tell them anything. I only told Mr Barrow that as the under-butler, he's responsible for all of the staff to return home safely. You know how much he likes to be in charge, I thought I'd do him a favour and see how he manages. So I have no idea at what time they'll return, that's why I asked Henry to put the children's beds in my office. I'll probably spend the night downstairs, guarding the back door.'

She chuckled. 'I'm sure Mr Barrow loves being in charge, what a very good idea of yours.'

'I knew you'd approve. And so did Lord Grantham, by the way. Now, enough said of other people. Shall we have another dance?'

'Yes, please. A slow one.'

Two slow dances later they were back in her sitting room and in each others' arms on the settee, kissing sweetly between sips of wine and bits of chocolate.

'I've got something for you. A New Year's present,' Charles whispered in her ear, and he took a small gift wrapped box from his trouser pocket.

'I've got you a present as well, my love,' she smiled, finding a similar box in the top drawer of her desk.

They exchanged the boxes as well as a deep kiss and unwrapped their presents.

His gift contained a pair of monogrammed silver cufflinks. Hers held a pair of delicate silver earrings with aquamarine.

'Oh Charles…they're beautiful, thank you so much!' she gasped.

'They were my mother's. I never wanted anyone to have them but you, Elsie. I know housekeepers aren't allowed to wear jewellery, but I'd love to see you wear them on Sundays when we go to church, when I will wear these cufflinks, the most precious pair I possess because you gave them to me. Thank you, my dearest.'

'I have never received a gift that means so much to me,' she whispered. 'I love you, Charles.'

'I love you, too.'

o-o-o-o

'Mr Carson? Are you there?'

A knock on the door of Mrs Hughes' sitting room announced Mr Barrow's voice.

Charles rose from the settee, put on his dressing-gown over his shirt and trousers and went to answer the door, throwing it wide open.

'Yes, Mr Barrow?'

'Just reporting everyone has returned back home safely. I have locked the back door.'

'Thank you Mr Barrow. Have you all had a pleasant evening?'

'We had Mr Carson, very much, thank you. It was wonderful.'

'That's good, now please remind everyone to be quiet down here; the children are asleep in my office as you know.'

'I did Mr Carson, they've all gone upstairs. Goodnight.'

'Good night Mr Barrow. Oh, and since the family are away and we all had a night out, breakfast for the staff will be served around eleven. Mrs Patmore and the kitchen staff already know, will you tell the others? Thank you, Mr Barrow. And a happy new year to you!'

'Happy new year to you too, Mr Carson,' the under-butler said and then quickly went to his bed, yawning and a bit surprised. He had been sure the butler would not be alone in that room, but he was by all accounts.

Mr Carson crawled back under the tartan plaid on the settee, which wasn't big enough for his tall frame. But since it was the only piece of furniture downstairs resembling anything like a bed, he had decided he had to make do with it. Best place to keep an eye on the doors and the children and have a kip in between.

He checked his watch: just past four. Elsie had gone to her bedroom just ten minutes earlier, thank heavens, or Barrow might have caught them.

He fondly remembered their last conversation, muffled in each other's embraces.

'I want to make love to you Elsie, but not here, not now. The staff…and we're not married,' he'd whispered in her hair.

'Then let's get married, Mr Carson.'

'Would you? Would you marry me Elsie?'

'Yes, if you'd ask me.'

'Dear God yes, you're right…Elsie Hughes, I love you and I want to be with you forever. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

She smiled and kissed him.

'Yes Charles Carson, I love you and I want to be your wife. And I want you to make love to me, even if we're not married yet, I don't care… Please, Charles…'

But the settee really wasn't comfortable enough for proper love-making, certainly not for a first time, and she had smiled mischievously and told him that she could find some place better. Being the housekeeper had its benefits.

o-o-o-o

Another rap at the door woke Mr Carson.

This time it was Mrs Patmore, bringing him a fresh cup of tea.

'It's ten o'clock Mr Carson, I thought you'd like to go have a wash and a shave before breakfast. Heavens, have you spent the night on that lumpy old settee? You must feel awful!'

He stood and cracked his joints into the right positions.

'To be honest, I do feel awful Mrs Patmore. Thank you for waking me, a wash and shave will do me a world of good. And a happy new year to you, Mrs Patmore! Have you enjoyed New Year's Eve?'

The cook chuckled. 'I had a very pleasant evening, thank you Mr Carson, and all the best wishes to you too! That reminds me, Nanny was here to collect the children and she said Miss Sybil was going on and on about a picture for her daddy that you helped her draw, and it wasn't there. Do you know anything about that?'

He smiled and searched the papers on Mrs Hughes' desk.

'Yes I do, it's right here. She wanted to take it to bed with her but I thought I'd better keep it here. Thank you Mrs Patmore, I'll go right up and give it to her. And thank you for the hot chocolate last evening, it was a huge success.'

With that he left, leaving the cook flabbergasted.

Breakfast in the servant's hall was a very, very quiet affair. Most of the footmen and even some of the maids looked pale and only picked on their toast.

'A happy new year to all of you!' Mr Carson announced.

'A happy new year Mr Carson,' the staff answered unisono.

'Be sure to have plenty of tea, even if you're feeling weak,' he continued. 'I received a telephone call; the family will have tea in the Thirsk Grand with business associates and they will be back for dinner at seven. No need to hurry, but remember we'll have to be at our best at six!'

'Yes, Mr Carson,' the staff answered.

'Very well. Thank you,' he said.

Under the table he felt Mrs Hughes' knee nudge his.

He threw her a glance and she smiled at him.

'Well done,' she mouthed.

He smiled, feeling like a soppy fool.

Miss Sybil had jumped into his arms when he brought her the drawing they made together st midnight.

His Elsie loved him and waned to marry him.

Life was going to be good, in the new year.

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N **

**This is the end of the story unless… you want me to write another chapter about the meeting Elsie has arranged for her and Charles. It might even border to M if you want that.**

**Who is in? Let me know, and when I have enough requests I'll give it a go! x george**


	4. Chapter 4

New Year's Eve

**A/N Well, well, well. You will have what you asked for; my first attempt at writing something that might be considered M. I suppose it's still gentle however, because I am simply unable to mention certain details… but I hope you like it anyway. Please please let me know! **

_**Epiphany. **_

o-o-o-o

January the 6th was a Saturday, and the Crawley family spent the weekend at their London residence, to host a New Year's party. They had taken many of the Downton staff with them this time, but Lady Grantham had managed to convince her husband to leave the butler home.

'I know you don't like Barrow very much, but he did a good job at New Year's Eve taking his responsibility. I think he could manage a weekend in London, to prove himself worthy for the job. Carson deserves a quiet weekend after the holidays, he isn't as young as he used to be,' she had pleaded.

'You are right as usual,' the Earl had said. 'I've noticed it, too. His knee worries him, he never complaints but I got the truth out of Bates. Very well, Barrow can act as butler while we're in London. But I still don't like him!'

Lady Grantham thanked him with a sweet kiss.

'You'll have Bates with you there, isn't that a comfort?' she smiled.

'It is,' he said, returning the kiss. 'That reminds me, he shouldn't forget to pack my grey suit; I'll go up and check.' He stood and left the room.

Lady Grantham leaned back in her chair, smiling contently. It was true she wished the butler would have a quiet weekend for a change, but she also remembered a conversation with her granddaughter Miss Sybil Branson. The girl had presented her daddy with a beautiful drawing when she and Tom were having tea together.

'_It's the fireworks! It was very pretty Daddy, but I did miss you, and then Elsie had her colouring pencils and said I'd draw you a picture and Carson would help me. And he did!'_

'_Did he?' Tom and she had asked, bewildered._

'_He did! He let me sit on his lap and we made the drawing together. See? These stars are made by Carson, and these too, but I did this part and this here, all by myself.'_

'_It's a beautiful picture and I am very happy you made it for me,' Tom had said. 'You know what? I'll put it in a frame on my desk. How is that?'_

_The girl laughed with delight and cuddled up to him. Over her dark hair, he grinned at his mother in law, knowing she was thinking the same. _

'_I thought you were a little afraid of Carson?' Cora inquired. _

'_I was, but Elsie said he is really sweet and he is. And he gave her such a big kiss at midnight!' Sybil giggled. _

'_Dear me! Did she like that?' Cora asked her granddaughter. _

'_Oh yes, she put her arms around his neck and she said, thank you Charles. Is that Carson's real name?'_

'_It is, but it's a big secret,' Cora whispered, a conspiring look on her face._

'_I won't tell,' the girl promised. _

_Cora grinned._

o-o-o-o-o

So Mr Carson was given a quiet weekend and if he had to be really honest, he was glad. A few peaceful days would do him good. The staff was diminished; ladies' maids and valets, Barrow, Mrs Patmore, Daisy and half of the kitchen crew and many footmen had been shipped over to London for the weekend. Even Nanny and the children were going.

Only half of the staff were staying behind. Including himself and Mrs Hughes; his Elsie.

While he was happy about that, he found it left him slightly nervous as well.

The night before, when they were having their evening tea together, and, from New Year's Eve on, their evening kisses and cuddles as well, Elsie had crawled on his lap and taken his face between her hands.

'Charles, I've found the perfect place for us. Tomorrow night, please?' she'd asked.

'Oh yes, my love,' he'd answered.

But today he felt restless and couldn't get rid of that feeling. Since there was no family to serve breakfast to, Mr Carson had treated himself to the rare luxury of a morning bath and had enjoyed it immensely. Scrubbing and cleaning every inch of his body with soap and brush, rinsing with clean water, hot and then cold, he got out of the tub feeling ten years younger.

Dressed in clean but comfortable clothes he went to the kitchens and had some of the toast and eggs the kitchen staff prepared, along with a cup of tea.

Then he went to his office, ready to attack his paperwork. The busy holidays had made him neglect the ledgers and especially the wine stock needed to be checked.

Mr Carson spent almost the whole day doing his paperwork, a task he found relaxing, especially when he wasn't disturbed by calls at the door or having to serve lunch. He had taken one of the most promising young footmen with him into the wine cellar, where they spent more then an hour checking and discussing the stock. Normally an afternoon spent like that would leave him relaxed, but now something kept nagging.

And it hit him full force when, after dinner, Elsie made a swift appearance in his office, bringing him a cup of coffee and a kiss, after which she told him she had prepared the Edinburgh room in the North wing, and she hoped to meet him there at ten thirty.

Another kiss and then she left.

Well. The North wing and the Edinburgh room were a good choice, he thought. No one would caught them there. This time of the year the guest rooms in that wing were draughty and chilly and seldom used. However, a good fire in the hearth and some hot stones in the bed might very well…

He choked on his coffee.

Dear gods, it's really going to happen, he thought in alarm.

o-o-o-o

Swallowing, he opened the door of the Edinburgh room hat evening at ten and as he'd expected, a fire was roaring, candles were lit, the curtains were closed and Elsie sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace, dressed in a white nightgown, hair still up. On a small table between the two chairs sat a bottle of Talisker and two glasses.

He sat down in the other chair and she smiled and poured a small amount in each glass.

'I thought you might like a bit of Dutch courage, I know I do,' she whispered sweetly.

'Thank you.' It was, in fact, just what he needed.

'Slàinte,' she raised her glass.

'Slàinte mhath,' he answered and a radiant smile appeared on her face.

'Charles, you speak my language!'

'Only this,' he confessed. 'I learned it while in Scotland with the family.'

'It's brilliant, mo leannan,' she said.

'Dare I make a guess what that means?'

'Go on.'

'I'd say it means I'm the smartest and most handsome man in the world,' he joked.

'Something like that,' she chuckled while moving onto his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't their first kiss, but the sensation of her in his arms with only the thin nightgown between his hands and her warm body made it feel like a first to him. The wee dram of whisky and her playful banter had made him relax, but now he began to feel slightly nervous again.

'Charles?'

'Yes, love?'

'I know it's silly but…I love the feeling of having my hair handled…would you undo it for me, please?'

'Of course.' She turned around on his lap and he kissed the back of her neck before he started searching for the hairpins. One by one he removed them, slowly releasing the long chestnut coloured locks from the bun she wore every day. When the last pin was removed, he spread her hair over her shoulders and began massaging her scalp, which resulted in her almost purring with delight.

'Charles, you have no idea how wonderful that feels…it's always one of the best moments of my day, and to have you doing it to me…' she whispered. He shove the hair aside and kissed her neck once more. 'Oh Charles, that makes me…'

She sighed and then slid from his knees and took his hand to pull him on his feet as well.

'Come…' she whispered and lead him to the large bed. There she kissed him again and began to remove his tie and collar with swift fingers. He felt his knees tremble.

'You're terribly overdressed, mo leannan,' she said, as she crawled upon the bed.

Of course. Yes. He began to help, unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt, and sat down to remove his shoes and socks. Finally he was down to just his underwear and she lifted the covers to invite him into bed with her.

Like he'd expected, the bed was warmed with hot stones and he smiled and moved over to wrap her in his arms.

It has to be now, he thought to himself, suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

He cleared his throat. 'Elsie?'

'Mmm?' her head lay on his shoulder, her fingers playing with his chest hair.

'I wondered. Have you…I mean, have you… I mean…ever…' he stammered, feeling terrified.

But the wonderful woman in his arms understood. She leaned on her elbow and bent over him to stroke his cheek tenderly.

'That is so very thoughtful of you, Charles,' she said. 'And yes I have, although it's been a long time.'

Thank heavens for that, he thought. At least one of them would know what to do then.

When he didn't answer, Elsie frowned.

'Charles, I'm sorry if that bothers you. But I didn't want to lie about it. I was pretty when I was young, and so…'

He cut her off.

'No, no my darling, it's nothing like that. And you're still pretty.' He sighed. 'It's just that I… well, I do not have that kind of experience.'

It took her some time to process that revelation. He couldn't mean…at his age?

She stroked his face again.

'Oh Charles…do you mean you've never…but what about your days on the stage? Alice?'

'Grigg was the ladies man back then, and I loathed the way he treated those girls. He laughed at me of course, and I suppose it's why Alice turned to him. I only ever kissed her hand. I didn't want to be as disrespectful as Grigg was, in my eyes. When she left me I was disappointed and bitter, and so I went into service and became a footman and a butler. Now you know, Elsie. I have never been intimate with a woman before.'

There, he'd said it. His shameful secret. The virgin butler in his sixties. What would she think of him? Oh, no doubt she'd find him pathetic. A loser. A pompous fool in a livery who played boss but didn't know what to do with a woman. He swallowed. The first time he was in bed with a woman, the one he loved with all of his heart, and he had to spoil it.

She said nothing.

So he made up his mind.

'I'm sorry, Elsie,' he said and moved towards the edge of the bed.

She had been speechless, too bewildered to react, but his movement shocked her into action.

'Charles, no! Don't go!' she scooted upright and grabbed his arm. 'Don't go…don't leave me. Please, I love you and I want you…' she pleaded.

'You wouldn't want someone like me,' he growled.

'Of course I do, I love you and you said you love me too… please don't leave me, don't you love me? Don't you want me?'

He couldn't resist her pleas.

'I love you with all of my heart and I want you my darling Elsie, so much. But I don't…'

He didn't finish his sentence and she said nothing, just waited for him to continue.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

'I don't want to disappoint you, Elsie.'

She felt her heart break a little. What was it in society, that made men think they'd have to be a Valentino in bed? She scooted over to sit beside him and nestled herself in his arms. She just cuddled up to him until she felt him relax a bit.

'Oh Charles, my dearest, you could never disappoint me. You are the man I love, the only man I have ever loved,' she whispered against his chest.

He dropped a kiss in her hair.

'I'm sorry darling. I just don't want to lose you,' he whispered.

'You will never lose me Charles, never. We'll sort this out. Do you trust me?'

'Yes,' he said.

'Come back to bed with me then. I'll show you what to do, it isn't difficult and it will be wonderful. I promise.'

So he went back and lay down beside her. She removed his underwear, wrapped her arms around him and they shared a passionate kiss. Then she turned on the small lamp on the nightstand.

'Please remove my nightgown, Charles,' she whispered.

He did. He had never seen a naked female body before but there she was, on the bed, next to him. Her pale skin looked golden in the light from the lamp. He stared at her breasts, the soft skin of her belly, the curve of her hips.

'Feel me, Charles,' she smiled. 'Please.'

He swallowed. Gingerly he reached and touched her bare shoulder. So soft. His hand stroked the smooth skin and moved downwards. Her breasts were full and soft and he cupped and kneaded them carefully, then he ran his finger across her nipple. Her answer to that surprised him.

'Charles that is so good, ' she moaned.

He bent his head and kissed the creamy skin of her breast and then the hardened nipple, and she lifted his head and kissed his mouth with a passion he'd never experienced.

'I love you Charles, I love you so much…please,' and she took his hand and placed it on her round, soft belly. He stroked it gently, surprised that there was even smoother skin than her breasts, and bent down to kiss and taste al that lovely white skin.

'You're so very soft, so very lovely…the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,' he sighed, moving up to kiss her breasts again.

She held him in her arms and kissed his temple.

'Thank you my dearest,' she whispered.

'It's true. And not because I've never seen it before...it's because it's you, the woman I love with all of my heart. I thought I loved Alice, but now I see how wrong I was. I'm so sorry, Elsie.'

'Don't ever be sorry Charles,' she breathed and then she spread her legs. 'Please, touch me.'

He hesitated but she took his hand and guided it to her centre.

He spent some time stroking and caressing soft flesh he had never felt before. It wasn't like anything he'd imagined. He slid his fingers between the folds and she squirmed.

She was hot and wet there. He tentatively slid a finger inside her and she groaned.

'Gods… yes, oh Charles!'

He looked up in shock but she smiled. 'It's all right Charles, I like to be touched there… be gently my love… now touch me here please, yes, oh yes…' when his fingers stroked a small, hard piece of flesh among all the warm wetness.

He was surprised when she removed his hand and moaned 'not yet', but he didn't complain when she turned over and straddled him.

'My turn now,' she declared, giving him a wicked smile.

She bent down and began to kiss him. His mouth, his neck, his collarbone. He sighed and she moved her body down, kissing his belly and stroking his groin.

Then she reached down and squeezed him gently before taking him in her mouth.

He saw stars.

'Elsie, Elsie…'

She released him and straddled his lap again, and then carefully lowered herself over him, moaning blissfully. She bent over to kiss him and he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close to him, just holding her tight, enjoying the feeling of her warm body against his. When he released her she sat up right and began to move.

'I love you Charles, I love you…'

He felt something explode inside of him and then he felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

o-o-o-o

When he woke up it took him a few minutes before he was able to recognise his surroundings.

He was in bed, naked, and Elsie's naked body was sprawled across his own.

He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her against his chest, but he didn't dare open his eyes, not yet.

'Elsie, are you really here? Or am I dreaming?' he asked.

'I'm really here,' she said.

'So we really made love last night?'

'We did, and it was so wonderful,' she smiled and kissed him. 'But it's half past five so we should return to our own rooms.'

He sighed. 'It was heaven on earth, my darling girl. But I don't want to do this anymore.'

'What?' She was shocked, and tears hit her eyes.

He startled when he realised how his words had sounded.

'Oh no love, I just meant I don't want us to have to sneak back to our rooms before dawn! I love you Elsie and I want to be your husband. Let's get married tomorrow and leave service. I have quite a bit of savings and his Lordship has offered me a cottage near Ripon, for a very agreeable price. It has a garden, and you can have a cat.'

She wiped her tears, curling up against him.

'A cat?'

'Yes, you said you had a cat that you were fond of, as a child.'

'I did,' she smiled. 'His name was Willow. Will you really allow me to have a cat?'

'Anything you want my darling girl, as long as you'll marry me.'

'You know I do,' she said.

'I am lost without you,' he whispered in her ear.

'I know,' she smiled.

o-o-o-o

**THE END**

**Unless…. x george. Leave a review if you van find the time, and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

New Year's Eve

**A/N I couldn't resist the temptation of writing one more piece. Thank you deeedeee for putting certain images in my head, and Mona Love for your encouraging comments! Rated M between the cececece marks, so please skip that part if M is not your cup of tea. **

_Oh, wie Wunderbar_

_Nichts ist so wie es war_

_Durch ein winziges Wort_

_Heiraten _

o-o-o-o

They got married on Valentine's day. Not because it was Valentine's Day, but because it was Tuesday, usually an easy day in the household when they could both easily be spared, Mr Carson had explained to the other staff. Elsie knew better and she found the gesture endearing.

Their new home was perfect and they would move in on their wedding day. A small cottage with a thatched roof, rose bushes in front and a large back garden. To Elsie's delight, Charles had started gardening already, planting flower bulbs and selecting vegetables and herbs for his kitchen garden.

She had been busy decorating and furnishing their home. Lady Grantham had told them to go to the attics and take anything they'd like, but she had been reluctant.

'I have money too, Charles. We can pay for our furniture!'

He had smiled at that, knowing how she would feel about taking anything from the family or anyone else, for that matter.

'Of course we can, my dear. But take these velour curtains for example. They were meant for the small drawing room but by mistake were cut too short, and since they didn't fit anywhere else either they've never been used. They'd be perfect for our living room, don't you think?'

'Well…yes, they are.'

'Then please accept them, Elsie. Lady Grantham doesn't mean to be condescending and you know it, too. She's just happy to give us something.'

'I know Charles…I'm being silly,' she had sighed, curling up against him.

'No love, you are not. You're being your independent self, a working woman. That's one of the million things I love about you. But it's all right to accept a gift now and then, Elsie.'

And so the curtains as well as a beautiful sideboard and a wingchair for Charles had found their way from the Downton attics into their home.

o-o-o-o

The wedding was suppose to be a quiet affair, with only his two brothers and her sister with their families present.

But in the morning of February 14th, Mrs Hughes was surprised to be woken by Anna and Miss Baxter.

'Good morning Mrs Hughes,' Anna beamed at the housekeeper while putting a tray with tea, toast, butter and honey on the bedside table. 'Miss Baxter and I are here to get you all ready for the day, orders of her Ladyship and Lady Mary.'

'What…? but I don't…' she spluttered.

Anna went to the small window and opened the curtains and Miss Baxter poured them tea.

'Please Mrs Hughes,' she smiled, 'allow us. I am going to draw you a bath and then we'll help you get dressed.'

The bath was wonderful and she enjoyed it. In the servant's quarters only women's bathroom it was, but Miss Baxter had brought some of Lady Grantham's lavender scented bath salt. She enjoyed the hot soak when miss Baxter knocked and entered.

'I've come to wash your hair, Mrs Hughes.'

'But that's not…'

'Of course it is not necessary. But we love to spoil you a bit for once, Mrs Hughes.'

Sweet scented soap was being kneaded in her hair by the lady's maid skilled hands, rinsed with lemon and rinsed again. She leant back and let the other woman take care of her.

Now I know why they don't want to lose their maids, she thought. It is bliss!

Finally Mrs Hughes climbed out of the bath and large, fluffy towels from Lady Grantham's bathroom were held up for her.

Anna and Miss Baxter dressed her like a bride. Nothing more outrageous than the grey suit and ivory coloured blouse she had selected, but her hair was made up in soft, shining waves and a beautiful carved comb was added.

She wore the silver and aquamarine earrings and Anna attached a corsage just below her shoulder.

'You look very pretty Mrs Hughes,' Anna whispered and hugged her. Miss Baxter smiled.

o-o-o-o

'You look very pretty Mrs Carson,' her husband whispered in her ear. The wedding ceremony had been somewhat extended. His brothers and her sister were present all right, and so were Mrs Patmore, Daisy, Mr and Mrs Bates, and Lady Mary Crawley, Mr Branson and Miss Sybbie.

It was a cool but sunny day and outside the church Elsie found her arms full of a beaming Miss Sybbie.

'I've never seen you look so beautiful, Mrs Carson!' the girl exclaimed.

'The same goes for me, Mrs Carson,' Lady Mary smiled. 'Carson, you and I are old friends and I am so happy to see you finally took your own advice. You know what I mean, don't you?'

He smiled at her. 'I do milady, and you are right.'

Then she turned to Elsie and took her hands. 'Congratulations Mrs Carson. I'm sure you and Carson will be happy together. When I grew up Carson was just as often a father figure to me than my own father, sometimes even more…I know you'll take good care of him,' she whispered.

'I will milady. Thank you.'

Lady Mary and Mr Branson went home after that, but all other guests were invited to a dinner in the Thirsk Grand, arranged for by the Dowager Countess.

But the biggest surprise was the letter from Lord and lady Grantham, telling them they'd have the next three days off.

'…to get familiar with your own home.'

o-o-o-o

Finally, at nine that evening, Mr Carson swept his wife up in his arms and carried her across the threshold into their new home.

'Charles no, put me down! Mind your back!'

He put her down, but only once they were inside.

'It's tradition, my dear. And don't mind my back, I feel like I could move mountains now that you're my wife,' he grinned.

'You'd better not try,' she remarked with a smile, and reached up to kiss him.

'I know it's silly, but I'd like to have a cup of coffee before we go to bed, shall we build a small fire in the kitchen only? ' she asked.

'Not silly at all dear,' he said and threw the living room door open.

A fire was crackling in the hearth, and the curtains were closed. He waved at the sofa.

'Sit down love, I'll just go to the kitchen and fetch our coffee. Everything is ready, thanks to Madge and young Peter.'

Elsie sank down on the sofa, speechless. She had expected their home to be dark and chilly that first evening, but the room was warm and cosy. Madge and the young hallboy must have prepared it for them, at Charles' request.

She felt a tear run down her cheek and quickly wiped it away when Charles brought in the coffee tray.

She got up and prepared them both a cup of coffee.

'Charles, that is so very sweet…having the house warmed up for us. I'm ashamed for not thinking about that, a sorry excuse for a wife I am..' she confessed.

He laughed and wrapped her in his arms.

'Don't be sorry Elsie, I know all that. I know you're not a housewife and I know you're hopeless in the kitchen… yes, Beryl told me about the lessons! I don't care, Elsie. If I wanted a perfect housewife I wouldn't have married you. But I wanted an intelligent woman, one that has opinions of her own and is not afraid to contradict me. I wanted a wonderful and bright woman who keeps surprising me and teases me. And I wanted the sweetest and most beautiful woman in the world. I want you Elsie, for so many years. Only you. I love you.'

'That's….very… and I love you, too,' she stammered against his neck.

He kissed her forehead.

'My dearest Mrs Carson, I think we should go upstairs now and initiate our new bed.'

She smiled.

'A very good idea Mr Carson.'

CECECECE

The bedroom was lit with candles, and a small lamp near the door. The curtains were closed to keep the February chill outside. There was no fire place, but the bed was large and covered with a feather duvet and woollen blankets.

Charles pulled his wife against him and kissed her. She smiled and began to undo his tie and collar. He watched her fingers free him from his restraints. His waistcoat was removed, his shirt was being opened. He caught her fingers between his own and kissed them. Slow down love. Let me. The white rose from her lapel was carefully removed and put away. He stroked her arms, her back, her hips. His hands kneaded her bottom and she sighed. His lips brushed her neck. So soft, so sweet... He removed her jacket and blouse, he just let the garments drop on the floor behind her as his mouth descended down her neck, her collarbone, her chest, the lace edges of her slip. His shirt followed her blouse on the floor and so did his trousers and her skirt.

He sat down on the bed and quickly slid off his shoes and socks, then he sat upright and just watched her. She was standing before him, all dressed in lace trimmed, ivory coloured silk he had never seen before and it had him breathless.

She smiled a bit shy under his adoring gaze.

'You are so beautiful,' he whispered. 'Please love, come sit beside me.'

She did and he wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her hair, he let his hands slowly roam down her sides and up again to gently cup her breasts.

'So beautiful.'

She gasped but he smiled against her neck and then slid his hands up into her hair.

'First things first,' he whispered while his fingers began the search for her hairpins. A slow search it was, each pin was removed and put into a small dish that sat on the nightstand and each lock of hair was carefully wound down and draped over her shoulder.

When the last pin was removed, his strong fingers massaged her scalp and she was like putty in his arms, her back leaning against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, her hair down over her breasts.

'Charles, oh Charles…'

He pulled her close to him, enjoying the warmth of their bodies together, feeling he could stay like that for hours.

Then she turned around in his arms and kissed his mouth hungrily. Pressed him down on the bed and all but attacked him, with hands and tongue and…dear gods, teeth. She pulled his underwear away and crawled over him, trying to remove her shift at the same time, but he stilled her hands.

'No love… please... If you don't mind? Keep it on…and the stockings…it's so lovely…the rest can go…' he groaned. Knickers and brassiere were sent to the floor as she straddled him and he stroked her thighs and hips, and then slid down a shoulder strap to reveal one bare breast. The silk and lace pooled down her side and made the view even more enticing for him.

He reached out and began to explore. It was the first time he could really see and touch every bit of a woman's bosom. She smiled, she understood.

The other strap slid down her arm.

His fingers stroked the white flesh of her breasts, so soft to the touch and heavy and warm in his palms. Light brown nipples hardened under his gingerly touches and made her squirm. He pinched them gently between his fingertips and she moaned softly. 'Charles that's so good, that feels so good, oh my love…' He stroked her breasts, folded his large hands around them, watching her sweet face. She was clearly enjoying this and he felt proud to be the one to give her such pleasure. He kneaded his fingers and heard her soft gasps, lifted his head and kissed and tasted her…again and again, and he found the small scar on her left breast and ran his finger over it.

'Elsie, don't ever leave me in the dark like that again,' he groaned. 'I almost couldn't bear it then, and I'd be beyond desperate now.'

'I know love, I'm so sorry,' she whispered, 'but you know back then you were so busy and I didn't want you to worry about me, more less something you couldn't change...'

He put his finger on her lips. 'I understand now and it's all right,' he smiled at her. 'Just don't do it again.'

A tear slid down her cheek.

'You are so good to me,' she whispered.

'You deserve it, my love.'

Two more tears appeared.

'I don't deserve you.'

'Elsie I know where you came from, and you are the true love of my life. Never doubt that, my dearest.'

She bent down and kissed him.

'I love you Charles…'

'And I love you, my darling girl.'

'Roll over,' she said.

'What?'

'Lie on your stomach.'

He did and she straddled him once again, resting just below his buttocks.

Soon her hands were all over his back, spreading warm, scented oil over him. Never in his entire life had he experienced something like that. Her small, warm hands slid over his back, from his shoulders down to his buttocks and then started to rub him. Firmly working his muscles, and then light fingertips tingling along his spine. Up and down her hands went, taking turns in slowly caressing, stroking and then working his muscles. She took her time, and eventually he felt every bit of stress drain down the pores of his skin.

He groaned in delight.

'Elsie, what are you doing to me?'

'It's a massage Charles. Something from the Orient that I learned while I worked for Lady Huddlestone-James. It's nice, isn't it?'

'It's divine. Good heavens. I thought Lady Huddlestone-James was a lunatic.'

She chuckled, while kneading his shoulders.

'Oh yes, she was. She made us study spider webs for secret messages and we had to obey her cats and we weren't allowed to clean her bedroom. It was fun working there actually, but the one good thing we learned was how to give a massage. Do you like it?'

He moved and made her slide off his back.

'I love it, and I want to return the favour. Now you lie down on your stomach.'

She sat up on her knees beside him. 'The slip has to go then, Charles. Please take it off for me? My hands are oily,' she smiled sweetly. He swallowed and gathered the soft silk in his hands, then slowly pulled it over her head. She went to find a towel and removed the oil from her hands and his back

Her naked body glowed golden in the candlelight, and the sight of her sparkling eyes and long dark hair streaming over her shoulders put a soppy grin on his face.

'You are so beautiful, Elsie.'

She smiled and went to lie down on her stomach.

He moved to straddle her body just like she had done, trying to ignore his own need. Not yet.

He grabbed the oil, dribbled it on her back and she laughed.

'No, not like that! Warm it in your hands, first!'

'Sorry love,' he chuckled.

But when his strong, warm hands started to work the muscles on her back, she was silenced. He had been paying attention, she thought. Stars, but it was wonderful…

She felt herself aroused again when he began to pay particular attention to her behind.

A few drops of oil were added and he rubbed and kneaded her buttocks.

He bent down, kissed her neck and whispered 'you've got a delicious bottom,' in her ear, while cupping her firmly.

She moaned and he slid his oily fingers further down between her legs, stroking the soft flesh there, surprised to find her hot and wet and ready.

'Mmm, that feels so good…'

He kept stroking her and she shuddered.

'Oh Charles please, now…' she breathed.

He found the towel and rubbed her back, then gently made her roll over.

'I want to see you,' he whispered and she spread her legs.

He made a thorough exploration of the unknown, watching in wonder when her left hand began to fondle her breasts and the other joined his, between her legs.

'Women are reluctant and that's how it should be,' his father had explained to him. 'If they allow you to touch them they're strumpets, fallen women and to be avoided!'

The things they tell you when you are young.

~oOo~

Finally he slid a finger inside her and she sighed.

'So lovely…my Elsie,' he whispered, and he spread her legs some more with his knee, lowered himself between them and entered her slowly.

Gods! it was heaven and she moaned softly and moved against him.

They cried out together.

CECECECE

'Breakfast Mrs Carson.'

His deep voice woke her and she stretched her body like a cat.

'Mmm?'

'Breakfast, my dear.' He placed the tray on the nightstand and went to open the curtains.

'You're a married lady now, so you are served breakfast in bed by your own personal butler,' he smiled.

'Charles, you're spoiling me!'

'I've said it before; you deserve it. And I also happen to know you couldn't boil an egg if your life depended on it, my darling. So there we are.'

'That's not true!' she laughed. He raised an eyebrow and prepared their tea.

'Oh, all right. But I'm pretty good at making tea and toast, you know.'

He gave her a cup of tea and climbed back into bed with her.

'Yes, and you may prepare tea and toast whenever you like, but other than that Beryl told me to make sure you stay out of the kitchen.'

'She didn't!'

'She did. And she decided to teach me instead of you, and she's very satisfied with my efforts.'

He sounded rather proud and she chuckled.

'I won't lie, I've never liked cooking. So I have my own personal butler as well as a cook?'

'You have. All you have to do is run this household and you're the best at the job.'

She put her teacup back on the nightstand and cuddled up to her husband.

'I think I like being married to you, Mr Carson.'

'I know I like being married to you, Mrs Carson.'

o-o-o-o-o

**THE END**

**A/N This really is the end! Dear me, writing anything M, I didn't know I had it in me. Many Thanks to all of you who have made it till here, I love all your reads and reviews! X george **


End file.
